Heat Induced Craziness
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Xander and Spike partake in some heat induced craziness. Slashy, smutty, pointless, plotless, all around good-ness.


**Heat Induced Craziness**

He didn't remember it ever being this hot in Sunnydale, ever.

Xander, wearing little more than boxers and t-shirt that had been liberated of its sleeves, lay sprawled across the couch, the remote precariously dangled from his limp hand as he balanced between true wakefulness and deep, much needed sleep. The low budget monster movie he'd found was far too riveting to keep him from actually dropping off.

Spike, wearing briefs and little else, though how he could be hot was beyond Xander, was wandering around the apartment restlessly, it was the middle of the day in the middle of the summer and he was, for reasons unknown to both vampire and mortal, wired for sound.

Xander heard the fridge open and the sound of someone rummaging around in it, there was a discontented grumble and then the door closed. Spike made another round before he opened the fridge again, then a surprised cry of triumph.

Xander scowled half-heartedly in a vague guess as to where Spike and his fridge should be, if Spike, in his restlessness, hadn't fung shui'd his apartment, again...

'Put the ice cream back, Bleach,' he stated slightly slurred, why the hell was he so tired?

'It's not the ice cream, Whelp,' Spike shot back, as he moaned in bliss. Xander's eyes snapped open, only one thing could make the vampire moan like that. Suddenly Xander was wide awake, and sweating like a beast in heat.

'That better not be what I think it is,' he stated as threateningly as his smothered yawn and rumpled hair would allow.

'What of it?' Spike replied, leaning casually against the counter, popping chocolate balls in to his mouth one at a time, his eyes half lidded as he sort of leered and sneered at Xander.

'Put them back Spike,' he demanded as he hoisted himself up so he could actually glare at Spike. Oh right that's why he was so tired, working overtime on the site and extra slaying at night and the fucking absurdly hot weather. He was surprised he hadn't taken a header off the fifth story of the site or nailed himself to something or someone else.

'Or you'll what, yawn at me 'til I fall asleep?' Spike retorted as Xander yawned again.

Xander stumbled over the Spike and managed to snatch the bag of minty chocolate goodness out of his startled hands and shoved the bag back into the fridge.

'Oi, what's the big, I was enjoying those,' Spike snapped as he reached to open the fridge that Xander was still standing in front of.

'And I told you not to eat those,' Xander replied leaning heavily against the door causing it close again.

'You told me not to eat the ice cream,' Spike retorted crossing his arms across his chest as he began to pout.

Xander had a fleeting thought that Spike pouting was actually kind of cute. He shook his head and the thought was gone. Xander vowed to get more sleep, even his thoughts were crazy.

'Why are you being so tyrant-y?' Spike asked, wondering when he started talking like Red because it helped distract him from his thoughts about how hot Xander looked half angry half determined all tired. 'I just want some chocolate.'

Again with the adorable pout.

'There's like a dozen other chocolate things around, eat those,' Xander stated, not moving away from the fridge. The counter was looking awfully comfy at the moment. He had just washed all his towels and the dish towels would make a good pillow.

'But they aren't minty,' Spike protested.

'Go get your own bag,' Xander stated as he blinked rapidly.

Spike glared at Xander, and for a minute they just stood, facing off in the kitchen; one cursing a certain chip, the other praising it.

'Why can't I have any? I'll buy you more later, when I can get out,' Spike replied, almost whining.

'That's not the point,' Xander replied.

'Then what is?' Spike's whining was turning into annoyance.

'You didn't ask,' Xander stated quietly almost pouting.

Spike goggled at Xander for a moment, 'that's what this is about?'

It was Xander's turn to goggle, 'God Spike it's all you do, you take and take and take and never ask and never offer anything to anyone,' Xander blurted.

Spike gaped, 'I am a vampire,' he stated in a tone that suggested that Xander was challenged in some way or a small child or both.

'You live in my apartment, use my money to buy your crap and you've kicked me out of my own fucking bed, Spike,' Xander stated he seemed to have gotten his second, or maybe hundredth wind.

'It's just fucking chocolate,' Spike stated.

'It's the last fucking straw, is what it is.'

'Move, Whelp, I'll buy you all the fucking chocolate you want,' Spike offered.

'No,' Xander stated defiantly.

Suddenly Spike growled and launched himself at Xander. Both howled in pain as Xander's head hit the fridge with a loud thunk, but the pair started grappling. Xander started to giggle as he remembered another fight with another blonde vampire.

The giggling was enough for Spike and he managed to push Xander out of the way long enough to grab the chocolate from the fridge.

Xander snapped the door shut, almost cutting off Spike's arm.

'Oi!' Spike yelled indignantly, because not only had he almost lost an arm but he also lost the treasure.

'Ha ha!' Xander held the bag up triumphantly and then Spike was on top of him as they grabbled for possession of the bag. Chocolate balls spilled out of the open bag as they wrestled for it and they, the balls, clung to the damp skin as they melted to it.

'Stop! Stop,' Xander panted as Spike locked an arm around Xander's arm and looped his leg between Xander's.

'What?' Spike asked, wondering how on Earth, Whelp still had the bag.

'It's empty,' he stated waving the bag upside down to prove his point.

'What?' Spike asked, dismayed.

'The bag it's empty, they all fell out, scattered about,' Xander giggled at his rhyme, Sweet Jelly Belly's he needed sleep.

Spike let go of Xander and stared at him in horror, then the smell hit him. The sweaty, sweet, minty chocolate smell that was coming from both of them, Xander mostly, but he had his own.

How in the name of all things unholy did that happen?

Both he and Xander had bits of chocolate stuck to their bodies, melted to their bodies.

Xander reached out and ran a finger through some on Spike's chest then licked it off his finger. Spike grinned devilishly before diving down and sucking the chocolate of the conveniently located chocolate on Xander's nipple.

Xander arched up and moaned as Spike worried the nib with his blunt teeth. Where had the t-shirt gone? Xander found it on the table by the couch, right it had been too hot to wear it.

A nail scraping across his already sensitive nipple brought his attention back to Spike. He moaned and arched up again.

Spike began a trail of licks, kisses and nips down the chocolate smeared chest.

'Spike,' Xander moaned as the vampire pressed himself against Xander's leg, he rubbed himself against the leg that pushed into him, helping him get himself off.

Spike sucked a large chuck of chocolate off the hollow of Xander's hip, just above the boxer shorts.

Xander thrust up and the head of his cock bump against Spike's throat, Spike began to tongue the brunet's naval. Xander moaned again his hands fisting into Spike's hair as the blonde tugged the boxers off, tearing them in his haste.

Xander's eyes shot open, he hadn't realized he'd closed them, and he cried out in surprise as Spike swallowed him whole.

It didn't take very long before Xander exploded and Spike swallowed everything that he had to offer.

Xander lay panting, the linoleum cooling his heated flesh.

Spike sucked at some of the chocolate he missed, this time was languid and savoury.

The blonde cried out in surprise as Xander rolled them over so Xander was on top of Spike.

Xander gave a toothy grin before he leaned down and began to clean the chocolate off Spike's pale flesh.

The vampire moaned, it had been some time since he'd been with someone, let alone a human. The warmth was divine.

They were reversed, it was Spike sprawled on the floor with Xander between his thighs, trying to suck Spike's brain out through his cock. And it was working.

Spike cried out wordless as Xander swallowed him down.

The pair lay panting on the linoleum for some time.

'I hear beds are nice this time of year,' Xander spoke softly, his head resting on Spike's stomach, Spike's hand in his hair.

Spike pushed himself up and hauled Xander to his feet. The pair stumbled to the bed, Xander's exhaustion rearing its ugly head again.

He dropped face first onto the bed and didn't move, his feet dangling off the edge, his face buried in the tangle of sheets.

'That can't be comfortable,' Spike commented blandly as he collapsed with much more grace than Xander had.

Xander mumbled something into the blankets that Spike, even with his super vamp hearing couldn't make out, 'Yeah, sure of course, how silly of me,' he replied as he hoisted Xander further up the bed.

Xander curled into Spike, his head on Spike's chest and as weirded out as he knew he should be, he wasn't. He was the complete opposite, he was comfortable and wouldn't be opposed to staying like this forever, if that were possible.

'Sleep,' Spike commanded softly as he rubbed Xander's back softly, slowly. He knew about the mortal's lack of sleep and had seen the toll it was taking on him. He wasn't going to let anything bother the mortal until he had to go back to work. Whenever that was. His recent site had finally closed because of the unnatural heat lately. Three guys had passed out due to heat stroke.

*

He woke slowly. He knew where he was, who he was with and why. He didn't freak. He stretched, slow and cat-like. Spike was passed out beside him and he grinned. He eased himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom and then headed to the kitchen.

He pulled open the door to the fridge, he needed something wet that wasn't water. He couldn't find anything but stared at the fridge in surprise before he started laughing.

The fridge was stuffed with bags of Aero Bubbles, of both varieties.


End file.
